A Jamais
by VivyaPlume
Summary: OS Jumeaux Weasley - Suite à la guerre, Fred est mort. Quelque temps plus tard, George lui écrit une lettre.


Fred,

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écris ça. De toute façon tu ne le liras jamais. Tu ne pourras jamais le lire.

Mais je ne peux plus te voir, plus de parler ou même sentir ton odeur, alors j'écris. C'est stupide non ? Tu serais encore là, tu te serais moqué de moi. Et mine de rien, j'en ai envie que tu te moques de moi. Ce que je veux c'est entendre à nouveau ton rire. Il me manque. Tu me manques. Je sais que tu m'aurais dit d'être fort.

Mais je l'ai déjà été. Je n'ai pas pleuré quand tu es tombé. Je n'ai pas pleuré quand ils ont amené ton corps dans la grande salle. Je n'ai pas pleuré lorsque je suis retourné me battre, pour toi, pour te venger. Je n'ai pas pleuré lorsque tout a été terminé. Je suis juste resté a côté de ton corps figé. Je n'ai pas pleuré lorsqu'on est rentrés au Terrier car Maman ne voulait pas que je sois seul chez nous.

Puis je suis rentré seul dans notre ancienne chambre. Seul dans l'obscurité. Et là j'ai pleuré. J'ai pleuré en voyant ton lit encore défait, dans lequel tu ne dormiras plus jamais. J'ai pleuré en sentant ton odeur qui avait imbibé la pièce. J'ai pleuré en me rappelant les moments de joie qu'on avait eu. J'ai pleuré en me souvenant les moments partagés ici, nos expériences, nos idées farfelues et autres. J'ai pleuré en comprenant que c'était fini. Tout ce qui nous définissait, qui me definissais. J'ai pleuré et je me suis écroulé sur mon lit. Puis j'ai changé d'avis et je me suis écroulé sur le tien. Parce qu'il y avait ton odeur. J'avais l'impression que tu étais encore là.

J'ai essayé de vivre sans toi. Mais j'étais vide dans tous ces endroits. Le terrier, le magasin, Poudlard ou même tous ceux dans lesquels on était passé rapidement tous les deux. Chacun de ses endroits regorge de nos souvenirs ensemble. Et ça me déchire tout le temps un peu plus.

Alors j'ai bougé. J'ai décidé d'aller voir des endroits inconnus pour ne plus y penser. Mais tu sais quoi ? Tu étais encore là. Tu étais là quand je mangeais, quand je dormais, quand je rêvais, quand je me levais... Tu étais tout le temps là. Dans chacune de mes actions. Et ça faisait mal, beaucoup trop mal. Je savais exactement tous ce que tu aurais dit ou pensé à chaque instant. Je sentais ta présence mais tu n'étais pas là. Lorsque je me tournais pour te dire quelque chose, je me retrouvais face au vide. Lorsque je tombais, tu ne me retenais plus. Lorsque je souffrais, personne ne me consolais. Parce que personne ne me connais comme toi. On appelle ça la solitude apparemment. Je n'avais jamais vécu ça. Et c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça. Quand tu étais encore là.

J'ai même eu l'idée de te remplacer. Mais personne ne remplace Fred Weasley. L'un d'eux était vraiment sympa. Mais il n'était pas toi. Il ne me comprenait pas quand je le regardais. Il ne lisait pas dans mes pensées comme on le faisait. Il n'était pas aussi doué que toi pour les blagues ou les objets de farces et attrapes. Mais surtout il n'avait pas vécu tout ce que nous on a vécu.

L'autre jour on m'a dit d'apprendre à vivre seul. Que ça passerait. Mais personne ne semble comprendre que je ne peux pas. Que sans toi je ne suis rien. Tu n'es pas seulement un frère. Tu es mon jumeau, ma moitié, ma vie. C'est ce que je suis aujourd'hui, rien. On est une seule âme séparé par accident. Nous deux ça a toujours été Fred & George. Pas Fred ou George. Non. Les deux, ensembles.

Lorsque cette vérité m'a frappé j'ai compris que de toute façon je ne pourrai pas vivre avec toi. Parce que toi, tu étais moi. Tellement que je n'ai pas besoin de ton corps pour être avec toi. Alors je préfère apprendre à vivre avec toi d'une nouvelle manière plutôt que sans. Parce que je le peux. Si ta perte est si dur à vivre c'est parce que tu n'es pas vraiment parti. Et je ne peux pas faire semblant et juste passer à autre chose. Tu es encore là. Avec moi. Dans chacun de mes mouvements, de mes pensées, dans mon cœur, dans mon être, dans mon âme. Nous deux on est les inséparables nan ? On a toujours été ensembles, même dans le ventre de Maman. On a grandi ensemble. Tout vécu ensemble. Parce qu'on pouvait juste pas être l'un sans l'autre. Alors pourquoi la mort y changerait-elle quelque chose ? Tu vis en moi.

Depuis toujours et pour toujours.

Nous deux

A jamais

* * *

Je tiens à préciser que le fait d'avoir écrit ça ne veut absolument pas dire que j'accepte la mort de Fred. Je suis en déni total depuis que j'ai lu ce passage du livre et je le resterai xD

Une review fait toujours plaisir ! :)

J'espère que ça vous a plu,

-VivyaPlume


End file.
